gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Doo Wop (That Thing)
Doo Wop (That Thing) by Lauryn Hill will be featured in The Back-Up Plan, the eighteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Mercedes and Santana. Source Lyrics Mercedes (Santana): (Hahaha) Yo, remember back on the boogie (Mhh) When cats use to harmonize like (Yeah) (Yeah) Yo Yo, my men and my women Don't Mercedes and Santana: Forget about the dean Sirat al-Mustaqim Mercedes (Santana): Yo (Haha) It's about a thing (Uh, yo) If ya feel real good wave your hands in the air (Yeah, uh) And lick two shots in the atmosphere (Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh) Yeah, yeah yeah (yeah yeah) Yeah, (Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh) yeah yeah yeah yeah (with Santana: Yeah) yeah, (yeah) yeah, (yeah) yeah, (yeah) yeah Mercedes (with Santana): Baby it's been three weeks since you've been looking (for your friend) (The one you let hit it) and never (called you again) (Santana: Uh) 'Member when he told you he was 'bout the Benjamins (Santana: Uh, uh, yeah) You act like you ain't hear him then gave him (a little trim) To begin, how you think you really gon' pretend (Santana: Pretend) Like you wasn't down then you (called him again) Plus when (Santana: when) you give it up so easy you ain't even fooling him (Santana: Yeah) If you did it then, then you probably do it again, yeah! Santana (with Mercedes): Talking out your neck sayin' (you're a Christian) (A Muslim) sleeping with the gin (Now that) was the sin that (did Jezebel in) (Who you gon' tell) when the repercussions (spin) Mercedes (with Santana): Showing off your (ass) 'cause you're thinking it's a trend (Girlfriend), let me break it down for you again You know I only say it 'cause (I'm truly genuine) Don't be a (hardrock) when you're really a gem Santana (Mercedes): (Babygirl), respect is just a minimum (Minimum) Brothers messed up and you still defending them Now Lauryn (Oh oh) is only human You don't think I haven't been through the (with Mercedes: same predicament) Mercedes (Santana): Let it sit inside your head like a million women in Philly, Penn. (Philly, Penn) It's silly when girls sell their soul because it's in (Because it's in) Look at where you be in hair weaves like Europeans (European) Fake nails done by Koreans (Come again) Come again Yo, when, when Come again, (Come again) (Yeah, yeah) Yeah, yeah come again, (Come again) My friend come again, (Come again) Yeah yeah uh! Mercedes with Santana (Santana): Guys you know you better watch out (Uh, uh) Some girls, some girls are only about That thing, that thing, that thing That thing, that thing, that thing (Yo!) Mercedes: Yo! Santana (with Mercedes): The second verse is dedicated to the (Mercedes: Men) More concerned with his rims and his Timbs than his (women) Him and his men come in the club like hooligans Don't care who they offend popping yang like you got yen (Mercedes: Got yen) Let's not pretend, (they wanna pack pistol by they waist) men Crystal by the case men, (still in they mother's basement) Mercedes (with Santana): The pretty face, men claiming that they did a bid men Need to take care of their three and four kids men They (facing a court case) when the child's support late (Santana: When the child's support late) Money taking, heart breaking now you wonder why women hate men (Santana: Why?) The sneaky silent men the punk domestic violence men (Santana: Why?) The quick to shoot the ceiling stop acting like boys and be men (Santana: Be men) How you gon' win (Santana: How you gon' win) When you ain't right within How you gon' win when you ain't right within (Santana: Within) How you gon' win when you ain't right within (Santana: Within) Uh uh Come again Santana: Uh, uh Come again Mercedes (with Santana): Yo, (Yeah, yeah) when, when come again (Santana: Come again) Mercedes with Santana (Santana): Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah) Come again Santana: Come again Mercedes (Santana): My friend (Come again) Santana: Come again Mercedes (Santana): Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah) Watch out, watch out (Ba ba bop a ba) Look out, look out (Ba ba bop a ba) Watch out, watch out (Ba ba bop a ba) Look out, look out (Ba ba bop a ba) Watch out, watch out (Ba ba bop a ba) Look out, look out (Ba ba bop a ba) Watch out, watch out (Ba ba bop a ba) Look out, look out (Ba ba bop a ba) Santana (with Mercedes): Girls you know you better (watch out) (Mercedes: Uh, uh huh) Some guys, some guys are only (about) That thing, that thing, (that thing) That thing, (Mercedes: that thing) that thing, (that thing) Yo! Mercedes (with Santana): Guys you know you better (watch out) Some girls, some girls are only (about) That thing, that thing, (that thing) Mercedes and Santana: That thing, that thing, that thing Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:The Back-Up Plan (EP)